What's with Trowa?
by Jaden Flare-girl Maxwell
Summary: Trowa's hair gel has disappeared! Oh no! Whatever will he do? Now complete! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! But don't stop now!!!
1. The gel! It's gone! It's really gone!

**The first (and hopefully not the last) part of my "What's with…?" series. The first object of my insanity is…Trowa! Why Trowa-kun and not Duo-chan? Even though I love Duo with all my heart, I figured that Trowa will be more fun to pick at. ** ** Warning: Extreme OOC-ness and light shonen-ai, more toward the end of the fic. ** ** ** **Trowa: …………! ** **Jaden: throws Trowa translator against the wall Oh dear it's broken. ** **Duo: O_o ** **Quatre: I can translate! Trowa said…** **Jaden: Quatre! Look! Someone is holding some dogs captive! Save them! ** **Quatre 0_0 Where!? I must save them! Aiyaaaaaa!** **Duo: How did I find this child? ** **Trowa: -_-;; …… ** **Jaden: But before the insanity begins we must have the disclaimer! I don't own Gundam Wing with the exception of Duo, Trowa, and Quatre!** **Lawyer: You don't own a single thing. ** **Jaden: mumbles incoherently Okay I don't own anything, but this is my fic so I can do this! takes out 'Super Mallet Masher 2001: Verson 2.0' and bashes the lawyer** ** ** ** *********************** ** **What's with Trowa?** **Part 1 ** **By Jaden "Flare-Girl" Maxwell ** ** *********************** ** ** ** ** One peaceful simulated mid-morning in the L4 colony cluster, Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei sat in one of the many dining rooms of Quatre's mansion. They were doing normal things, hacking into top secret files, playing Pokemon, drinking two hundred dollar gourmet tea, and coming up with new injustices, you know, the normal stuff.Until a deafening scream was heard. ** ** ** ** Duo dropped his gameboy in surprise, "What the hell was that?" ** ** Heero smirked, "Hn." ** ** ** ** "Sounded like Trowa…I'll go see what's wrong." Quatre said with a concerned look in his eyes. ** ** "Trowa can speak? He can scream?" Duo raised his eyebrows, "Never knew." ** ** ** ** Quatre turned down the hall, but before he could take two steps, Trowa came rushing toward him out of no where, and the eccentric seventeen-year-old pushed Quatre back into the dining room. Trowa looked erratic, his hair was so un-Trowa-like, his bang was gone, and the untamed hair hung loosely. ** ** ** ** "Okay! Who took it!" Trowa yelled. ** ** ** ** Wufei opened his eyes, "Took what Barton? You're interrupting my pre-meditation for Nataku's worship!" ** ** "Wufei forget that damn hunk of metal for once! And think about me! My hair gel is gone!" ** ** ** ** There was a massive sweatdrop from Quatre and Duo, Wufei used his death glare (patent pending), and Heero continued to ignore the world. ** ** ** ** Trowa began to hyperventilate, "Who took it? Who took it? Who tooooook iiitttt!" Then he started to cry. ** ** ** ** Quatre put his hand on Trowa's shoulder, "Don't cry Trowa, we'll find it." ** ** "No we won't, because I know who took it! Maxwell! Only you would do something like this!" ** ** ** ** "Die Pikachu! Die! Muwahahaha!" Duo cackled, "Oh, you'd think so, but I didn't take that gunk." ** ** "Yes you did! Now give it back!" Trowa yelled as he pointed his finger between Duo's eyes. ** ** "I told you that I didn't! Now leave me alone, I'm about to beat the game!" ** ** ** ** Trowa pulled Duo's braid, tightly, "Admit…admit now." He whispered evilly. ** ** "Hey stop! That hurts!" ** ** "Wufei come over here and make use of that katana." ** ** ** ** Wufei smiled demonically, "My pleasure." ** ** "Noooooooooooo! No! No! Not the hair! Stop! Stop! Please!" ** ** ** ** Wufei held the katana in the air, Duo whimpered, Trowa cackled,Quatre speechlessly watched in fear, but Heero stood up. ** ** ** ** "Stop it. I took the gel." He said. ** ** ** ** Trowa's right eye started twitching, "Y-y-you wha-what?" He dropped Duo's braid and pulls Heero's gun out of hammerspace, "Omae o korosu Heero!" ** ** ** ** "That's my gun! And my line!" Heero yelled. ** ** ** ** "I could care less! Come close to me and I'll shoot you! Or better yet, I'll shoot your laptop! After all I've done for you, I took care of you after you blew up Wing and almost killed yourself!" ** ** ** ** By this time Trowa had backed into a corner, slid to the ground, and started rocking back and forth. ** ** ** ** "sniffle An-and I-I sob gave you m-my Heavyarms when you sob needed to fight Zechs! starts wailing" ** ** "Weak onna…." Wufei muttered. ** ** "You were in on it too Wufei!" Heero yelled. ** ** ** ** Trowa stood up and stopped crying, "I don't have any sympathy for you!" Then he cocked the gun. ** ** ** ** "Trowa! Enough of this! You can't shoot Wufei!" Quatre flared. ** ** "Sure I can, watch me." Trowa pointed the gun at Wufei. ** ** ** ** "I'll make you a deal, Trowa." Quatre said, "Since this is an emergency if you don't shoot Wufei, I'll take you to get your hair done professionally." ** ** ** ** "Okay!" Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand. "Let's go!" ** ** "Hold on Trowa! Is anyone coming with us?" Quatre asked. ** ** ** ** No reply. ** ** ** ** "Die Pikachu! Die!" ** ** "Injustice…weak…" ** ** ** **Seconds later… ** ** ** ** "Trowa stop…pant…we're here pant" Quatre panted. ** ** "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Come on! Let's go in!" Trowa exclaimed. ** **Inside... ** ** ** ** Quatre ran up to the desk and rang the bell repeatedly, "Shaina!" ** ** ** ** Shaina, the stylist, woke up, "Thank you for testing the be-…Quatre!" She leaned over the desk to kiss him (on the cheek), "What can I do for you today?" Then she sipped her coffee. ** ** ** ** Quatre pointed to Trowa's hair. ** ** ** ** Shaina sputtered the coffee onto the counter, "Mother of God! Trowa! Get…in…that…chair…now!" ** ** ** ** Shaina pushed Trowa into a styling chair and about ten stylists swooped in on him like vultures, combing, cutting, gelling, and spaying his hair back into place. Shaina pushed Quatre away from the operation. ** ** ** ** "I need seven hundred cc's of industrial strength gel! Stat!" A stylist yelled. ** ** "Clear!" Another followed asshe shocked Trowa's hair. ** ** ** ** Shaina held Quatre back, "No Quatre-chan, you have to stay in the waiting room, this is a dangerous operation." ** ** ** ** "I've been through worse, please let me stay." Quatre pleaded. ** ** "No. Do you actually think I'll let you stay in this danger zone?" ** ** "No you wouldn't. I'll wait." ** ** ** ** Quatre sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, worrying his little blonde tresses off. In this time he learned to smoke like a pro, and (again) found it to be the most displeasing thing on Earth (or in space at least.) After a little while the door opened and a stylist stepped in. ** ** ** ** "Heeelllooo! Congratulations Sir! It's a bang!" ** ** ** ** Quatre stood up, "Really? Trowa's okay!" ** ** ** ** "Mmmmhmmm." She replied, "But wait, you have to do this first, hold out your hand." ** ** "Um…okay." ** ** ** ** The stylist placed an imaginary banana in Quarte's hand, "Here! Now go feed the spaaaacceee moooonnnkkkkkkeeeesss! Before the mothership comes back!" ** ** ** ** Quatre stared at the demented little woman, but just pushed her out of the way, too worried about Trowa to help her. ** ** ** ** When blond-boy entered, he was sure the whole place had gone nuts, the stylists were doing a cheer with mousse cans, and Trowa was dancing around in circles. ** ** ** ** "Quatre!" Trowa trilled, "Darling! Isn't it wonderful!" ** ** ** ** Quatre shielded his eyes, "Wow Trowa, your hair is so shiny, bright…and stiff. Whoa, that's not coming out for a few days." ** **"Hehe! I know!" Trowa handed a large sack to Quatre, "Here! This is all the gel, and hair spray I'll need for a month!" ** ** ** ** Quatre struggled with the sack, "Ow…Trowa, let's go home. I think you need some rest, and lots of it." ** ** "Kay Cat!" Trowa giggled. ** ** "Cat?" Quatre asked. ** ** "Meow." Trowa replied. ** ** ** **On the way to the Winner mansion… ** ** ** ** "I've got a lovely buncha coconuts! Dedleledee! There they are a standing in a row! Bum, bum, bum! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!" Trowa sang as he and Quatre walked through one of the empty simulated nature parks of L4. ** ** ** ** As Trowa continued singing, Quatre secretly wished that he had brought the car, thirty bottles and cans of hair spray and gel aren't that light. He continued to walk until Trowa stopped. ** ** ** ** "What's wrong Tr-" ** ** "Shhhh!" ** ** "But…" ** ** "Be quiet Quatre!" ** ** "Huh?" ** ** "You're going to scare them away!" ** ** "Who?" ** ** "The eye shadow!" ** ** "Eye shadow?" ** ** "Oh great, they're gone. You scared away the midnight blue shadow! I like that color! It's not fair!" ** ** ** ** Quatre stared at his friend, the usual quiet, stoic, normal, Trowa was gone. Long gone…and no where to be found. ** ** "Gee, I'm tired of walking," Trowa said, he pulled a remote out of hammerspace, "Let's go." ** ** ** ** Then he pushed a button and the two boys disappeared. ** ** ** **Ten seconds later… ** ** ** ** "How'd you do that?" Quatre gasped as they appeared in one of the many lounge rooms in his house. ** ** ** ** Trowa threw the remote back into hammerspace, "Don't know. I'm sleepy…night, night." ** ** ** ** Then he fell on the sofa, fast asleep. ** ** ** ** "Trowa?" Quatre asked. ** ** ** ** No response. ** ** ** ** "Okay, he's asleep. Now I can go back to the salon and get some answers. This time I'll take the car." ** ** ** ** Click. That was the sound of the door as Quatre left the room, thinking that Trowa was going to stay put until he came back. ** ** ** ** But Trowa had other ideas… ** ** ** ** "Oh Wufei…Heero…"** **End of Part 1** ************************ **So how'd ya like it? Extreme insanity, right? Please review or send all comments to: pyroflareon@hotmail.com**


	2. Magical Fairy Princess Trowa!!!

**Jaden: Nah, I don't own them, but Trowa, Quatre, and Duo are currently in my possession, and I'm looking for Zechs, so stay away!** **Duo, Quatre, and Trowa: Help us please!!!** **Jaden: Just keep my motto in mind as you read: No, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy it quite well, thank you. And now the insanity continues!** **Warning: Extreme OOC-ness and there is light shonen-ai in this part...** ** *********************** ** **What's with Trowa?** **Part 2 ** **By Jaden "Flare-Girl" Maxwell ** ** *********************** ** **At the Salon…** ** ** **Quatre opened the door of the Salon, but before he could enter Shaina pushed him back outside. ** **"Do not go in there!" she exclaimed. ** **"Why? What's wrong?" Quatre asked. ** **"The hair spray, and hair gel we use has been banned by the NHCA." ** **"NHCA?" ** **"You hang with me enough to know this, Quatre. The National Hair Care Association has banned the new products we use. They contain toxic fumes that could cause temporary insanity, has Trowa been acting weird?" ** **"Has he? The poor boy has been looking for invisible eye shadow!" ** ** ** **Shaina threw her hands into the air, "And you left him alone! With Duo, Heero, and Wufei! You'd better get back there, right now! Who knows what will happen." ** **"But he's sleeping." ** **"Right now he's acting like a little kid, they only sleep for five minute increments. Hurry Quatre, and tell Duo he has a bang trimming next week." ** ** ** **Quatre got into his car, "Okay Shaina! Later!" ** ** ** **Shaina watched Quatre drive away, "Now it's time to save my stylists." ** ** ** **At the mansion…** ** ** **Duo was curled under the grand piano, a black teddy bear holding a scythe was being cuddled in his arms. ** **"The horror…the horror…help me." Duo rambled. ** ** ** **Just then Quatre entered the room, he saw Duo hiding under the piano, "What's going on Duo? Why are you under there?" ** **"Quatre…it's terrifying…scary…not good at all." ** **"What are you so scared about?" ** **"T-t-trowa…he's gone mad…I escaped, but Heero…and Wufei. They're doomed. I can't save them, Shinigami Bear is protecting me." ** **"Oh no, I'd better try to stop him. Where are they?" ** **"U-upstairs, in your room," Duo stammered. "Godspeed Quatre, be careful." ** ** ** **Quatre nodded, "I'll be cautious Duo. Just stay here." With that Quatre headed up the stairs to his room. The sound of high pitched giggles and horrified screams got louder as he neared the room. He stopped at the door, "Okay…on the count of three…one…two…three!" ** ** ** **"Hey Cat! How ya doin'!" Trowa trilled as Quatre entered. ** **"Quatre! Help us! He's gone crazy!" Heero yelled. ** **"No soldier should have to endure this injustice!" Wufei cried. ** ** ** **Quatre stared in shock, somehow Trowa had gotten into his sisters' beauty stuff, and by some mystery method he dyed their hair fuchsia. They were tied to chairs and Trowa held a purple whip that accented his purple silk gown. ** ** ** **"Trowa! What are you doing?" Quatre asked in shock. ** **"Playin' a game." Trowa replied. ** **"A game!?" Heero flared, "This is torture!" ** **"What game would that be?" Quatre said timidly. ** **"Crime 'n Punishment." Trowa giggled, "They commit a crime, I punish. Everyone has fun!" ** **"Fun!? You call this fun!?" Wufei growled, "I'll show you fun, just wait." ** **"Wufei, Trowa is under the influence, the hair product influence. He'll be like this for a little while." Quatre explained. ** ** ** **Trowa looked at his prisoners, "Aww…y'all aren't having fun anymore? Too bad." Trowa pulled a cell phone out of hammerspace (A.N. Hammerspace is a vital asset.) and dialed, "Hey Abdul, Kasim, can you come get Heero and Wufei? Great…be here in five minutes." ** ** ** **Wufei and Heero struggled to get free from the chairs, but failed. Miserably. ** ** ** **Quatre raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Abdul and Kasim? Those are two of my Maguanacsoldiers, what do they have to do with this?" ** **"Oh," Trowa said, "I sprayed some of the hair spray and put some of the gel into the ventilation system. Everyone in this house will be stark, raving, mad by the end of the evening." ** ** ** **Quatre sighed with worry, he watched carefully as Abdul and Kasim entered the room. ** ** ** **"We are here to serve you Magical Fairy Princess Trowa!" Both Maguanacs cheered gleefuly as they bowed at Trowa's feet. ** **"Groveling isn't necessary," Trowa said, "Take Heero to the Relena room please, and Wufei…" ** ** ** **Heero interrupted Trowa, "What's the Relena room?" ** **"We don't have a Relena room," Quatre added. ** **"We do now! I had this room specially made for Heero, the wall paper is nothing but pictures of Relena, and a soundtrack of Relena yelling 'Heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrroooo!' plays constantly." ** ** ** **Abdul started dragging a screaming Heero down the hall, "Noooooooooooo! Trowa! I'm sorry! Anything but that! Please spare me!" ** ** ** **Trowa shook his head, "Whoops. Too late for that! Now, Kasim, Quatre's sisters are having a bridal shower downstairs. Lock Wufei in with them, he should enjoy a whole bunch of 'weak women' talking about floral patterns!" ** ** ** **Wufei got a terrified look on his face, "INJUSTICE! No way will I spend the entire evening with those weak onnas! You shall die a painful death Barton!" ** ** ** **After both bad pilots were dragged down the hall to their doom, Trowa turned to Quatre and glomped him. ** **"Yay Cat! Now we have the rest of the evening together!" ** ** ** **Quatre struggled to get free from the tight grip of his larger friend, "Uh…Trowa…I think you need some rest. We can play tomorrow." ** ** ** **Trowa started talking really fast, "Rest? What is this thing you call rest?! No rest for me! No, no! Not Trowa Barton! I'll stay up forever! Hahahahaha!" ** ** ** **In the Relena room… ** ** ** **"Heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrroooooo!" ** ** ** **Heero sat in the middle of the room with his eye's closed and ears covered. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!" Tears flowed from his eyes, "I'll never take Trowa's hair gel again!" ** ** ** **At the bridal shower…** ** ** **Wufei sat in a chair scowling, all he had to do was sit here and think about his beautiful Nataku, piece of cake. The onnas could scramble around, exchanging gifts, gossiping, and sewing the wedding dress. No sweat, he was a soldier, he could take it. ** ** ** **At that moment, another one of Quatre's sisters burst into the room, "Iria!" She yelled, "The bride is sick, she can't make it, and we can't fit the dress to her!" ** ** ** **Wufei got excited, 'This is gonna be over in a second, and I can get out of this madhouse!' he thought. ** **Iria stood up and looked around, "This isn't good at all, we really need to finish the dress, so I guess we could use someone that's around her size. But who?" ** ** ** **All the women grinned and turned to Wufei, he soon caught on to their intentions. "No way…you women are not gonna put me into a wedding dress." ** **"Lock the doors." Iria said evilly. ** ** ** **Back in Quatre's room…** ** ** **"Weeee! I win again!" Trowa squealed after winning another round of Mario Party on Quatre's Nintendo 64, "Cat, you suck at this game, but I still love you!" ** ** ** **Quatre dropped his controller and sighed, "Trowa, we've played this game so many times, can't we play something else?" ** ** ** **Trowa thought for a second, "I dunno, Cat! Why don't you find somethin' for us to do! I would suggest strip poker but…" ** ** ** **Quatre's eyes widened at the thought of playing strip poker, with anyone, especially Trowa. Maybe a girl he loved…but not Trowa… ** ** ** **"How about we go to sleep? You look really tired…" ** **"Cat! How foreward of you? You wanna *sleep* already?" ** **"Huh? Trowa I didn't mean it like that…" ** **"Sure you did! But I didn't know we were so far into our relationship! I getcha, yeah, let's *sleep* Cat." ** **"Trowa, *sleep.* As in 'slumber.''Turn in.' 'Doze.' 'Rest.' Sleep. S-L-E-E-P. Sleep." ** ** ** **Before Trowa could make another remark, there was a knock at the bedroom door, Quatre got up swiftly and answered it. ** **"Hello…Duo?" ** ** ** **Yes, it was Duo, but it looked as if he had been intoxicated by this hairspray stuff too, his hair was out and he was wearing a prince costume. ** **"Peasant!" Duo yelled as he ruffled Quatre's hair, "You may not address me as 'Duo!' You must call me Magical Fairy Prince Duo!" ** **"Magical Fairy Prince Duo!" Trowa trilled, "What's up! You haven't visited in such a long time!" ** ** ** **Duo walked into the room and pulled a small velvet bag out of hammerspace, he took a small piece of paper out and handed it to Trowa. "Magical Fairy Princess Trowa, that's an invitation to my ball!" Duo made puppy eyes, "I really want you to come! Oh, I guess you could bring your peasant friend with you." ** ** ** **Trowa's eyes lit up, "A ball! Really? Okay, we'll be there! Bye Magical Fairy Prince Duo! See ya!" ** ** ** **As Duo was leaving, Quatre pointed to his bag and asked, "What is that? I've never seen you with it before." ** **Duo held the bag up, "You mean this? My mystical magical bag of doom, from which I can pull anything I desire, except for dates?" ** **"Uh…yeah." ** **"It's my mystical magical bag of doom, from which I can pull anything I desire, except for dates!" ** ** ** **Then Duo left. ** ** ** **Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled him closer, "Cat, I've got something to tell you come closer." ** **Quatre came closer to his taller friend. ** **"Closer…" ** ** ** **At this point the closeness of the two boys was a bit too close, that's when Trowa whispered, "Salmonella-fied eggs!" ** **Then the boy started to crack up. ** ** ** **Quatre put his hands on his head, "I can't take this much longer, I need someone to help me…I know! Shaina!" ** **"Shaina?" Trowa's eyes welled up with tears, "Tell me the truth Cat— Is there another woman in your life?" ** **** **"Trowa…no there aren't any other wo— Hey! There aren't any women in my life at all, except for my sisters…" ** **"So now you're rejecting me? I thought I was the love of your life Cat! The only woman you'd ever want!" ** **"Tro-chan, you aren't a woman at all…" ** **"That's true isn't it? Haha! Oh well! You know what they say, Salmonella-fied eggs!" ** ** ** **And with that, the delirious boy fell on the floor laughing. Quatre sighed, rushed to the phone, and dialed the salon. ** **One…two…three more rings before anyone picked up, "Hello, this is Shaina's Salon! This is Shaina speaking." ** **"Hey, Shaina, glad I caught ya. Can you come over and help me out? Everyone's acting really stoned…" ** **"They're rocks!?" Shaina exclaimed, obviously she had succumbed to the chemical too. ** **"Oh no…am I the only sane one in this situation?" Quatre asked. ** **"Please press one now if you think you are the only sane one in this situation and I will set up a hair appointment for you!" Shaina giggled. ** **Quatre hung up promptly. ** ** ** **Trowa sat on the floor, looked around cautiously then said, "Salmonella-fied eggs!" again and rolled over laughing. ** ** ** **"Trowa, what's so funny about Salmonella-fied eggs?" Quatre asked. ** **"Exactly!" Trowa laughed. ** **"Exactly, what?" ** **"Salmonella-fied eggs!" And he began cracking up again. ** ** ** **Quatre sniffled, "I'm the only one with problems, I'm the only person that's allowed to go insane! And now I'm the only sane person around! It's not fair!" ** ** ** **Trowa straightened up, "Don't cry Cat, it's okay! But we can't worry about that anymore! We have to beautify!" He snapped his fingers and almost every piece make-up and hair products from the local Macy's appeared. ** **"It's almost time for the ball, Cat! And I think your hair would look great if I sprayed it blue! It'll accent your eyes!" ** ** ** **Quatre sighed….** **End of Part 2!** ************************* **Most of you probably think that I should be considering mental help right now, but nah! I don't want any help! Review please! Or send me a mail! pyroflareon@hotmail.com **


	3. Magical Fairy Prince Duo's Ball!

**Ah...here it is, the last insane chapter! Oh boy! I hope you like the end, and sorry it took so long! Anyway, here you go! Please don't ignore the subliminal messages in the fic...** **Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own them...Trowa, Quatre, and Duo escaped!!!!** ** *********************** ** **What's with Trowa?** **Part 3 ** **By Jaden "Flare-Girl" Maxwell ** ** *********************** ** **Later…** ** ** **Quatre looked into the mirror and cried, his beautiful blond locks had been dyed red, Trowa soon decided that blue was too common. Quatre certainly knew that he hadn't seen that many blue haired people, but he certainly knew that nothing was going the way it should be right now, so he accepted it. ** **"Cat!" Trowa yelled, "Are ya ready to go!? Duo's gonna be mad if we're late!" ** **"I'm coming Magical Fairy Princess Trowa…" Quatre promptly smacked himself for accepting his friend's alter ego.(Subliminal Message: Review....review...)** ** ** **Trowa and Cat— I mean Quatre, hastily made their way to the ballroom, well, Quatre wasn't moving so quick, but he kept up. Anyway the poor boy was horrified at the condition of his ballroom. Drunk Maguacancs everywhere, Quatre's sisters were doing something, and there was a rack of other people there too. It was definitely a Duo party, complete with a moon bounce. No, I won't even worry about describing the rest. I'll leave that to your imagination. ** ** ** **On the other side of the ballroom, Duo sat in his throne on top of a heavily decorated dais. To his right sat a very scared and shivering Heero, and to his left was a very disgruntled Wufei, complete with the frilly wedding dress. ** **"R-relena…must hide." Heero whimpered, imagining Relena everywhere he looked. ** **"Injustice," Wufei muttered. "But this sash is made of a lovely silk." ** ** ** **Duo caught sight of Trowa and Quatre entering the ballroom, he stood up. "Magical Fairy Princess Trowa!!!" He sprouted magical fairy wings and flew over to where Trowa and Quatre stood. ** **Quatre was dumbfounded by the sight, but decided not to ask. He remembered Duo's last answer to one of his questions. ** **"Thanks for inviting us Magical Fairy Prince Duo! I was so happy to get out of that cramped room." ** **"No sweat Tro-chan, hey sprout some wings and fly back to the throne with me, kay?" ** **"Sure!" Trowa agreed as he sprouted his fairy wings. ** ** ** **Leaving poor, confused, and stupefied, Quatre behind, Duo and Trowa flew back to the dais. ** **Duo turned to Trowa once they had landed, "Tro-chan, I have a confession. I love you! Please marry me!" ** ** ** **Trowa stared for a minute, then looked over toward Quatre. "Sorry Duo-kun, but my love belongs to the cute little redhead over there, Quatre!" ** **"A peasant?" Duo asked, "You'd prefer a peasant? Oh well, like I always say, Salmonella-fied eggs!"** **(Subliminal Message: Review....review...you will review!)** **Duo took his mystical magical bag of doom, from which he can pull anything he desires, except for dates, out of hammerspace. Out of the bag came the "Date-o-matic." ** **"Okay," Duo muttered as he scrolled through the list of possible dates. "Britney Spears? Naw, too fake. Justin Timberlake? No, he's a guy, and he goes with Britney. Relena Peacecraft? No way. Ah! Here it is! Hilde Schbeiker, she's a cutie." ** ** ** **The delirious Fairy Prince hit the button next to Hilde Schbeiker, and poof! Hilde appeared right next to him. ** **"Huh?" Hilde gasped. "Duo! What's going on?" ** ** ** **Before Hilde could say another word, Duo sprayed some of the hairspray in her face, seconds later, a perfectly normal person had become a lunatic. ** **"Hilde, will you marry me?" Duo asked. ** **"Yeah, but let's get married in Zechs' bedroom on Earth! Noin told me that it was a nice place!" ** **"Whatever you say!" Duo exclaimed, and in a flash they disappeared. ** **Trowa had transported Quatre to the thrones, and held him tightly in his arms. "Cat, I could never be with Duo! So now, it's time for the wedding!" ** **"Wedding?" Quatre squealed in horror. ** **"Yup! Uh-huh! What kind of girl do you think I am? We must get married before moving any further into this relationship!" ** **"Trowa," Quatre wined, exasperated, "You aren't a girl at all! And we have a totally romance-less relationship!" ** ** ** **Trowa's eyes welled up with tears, and he sank heavily to the ground, burying his face in his hands. "Salmonella-fied eggs! Salmonella-fied eggs! Waah! Quatre, why? I don't understand! Why don't you love meeeeee?! Salmonella-fied eggs!" ** ** ** **Quatre's heart sank, he couldn't stand seeing his friend so upset, insane or not. Finally he resolved that it would be best to play along with Trowa's little game. ** **"Okay, Trowa, I'll do it. Let's g-g-g-get m-m-m-married." ** ** ** **Trowa jumped from the ground in amazement, "Really! Okay, you didn't have to agree, 'cause I was gonna make you do it anyway." He clapped his hands, and in a flash, the entire ballroom was transformed into a chapel-like setting. Quatre suddenly found himself dressed in a navy blue tuxedo, and Trowa (for once in the day) was in a nice white tuxedo…with a big red heart on the back of the jacket. ** ** ** **(Note: Sorry, anymore cross dressing would've made me go mad, well…I'm already crazy, but you know what I mean.) ** ** ** **Duo was back, this time in his priest's get up, with a very delirious Hilde holding onto his legs, taking a long swig of bourbon. ** **"Hey Duo, Zechs' room was lotsha fun! Let's go back!" ** **"Later, babe, later." Duo replied. ** **"Oh please, please, let's get this over with…" Quatre sighed. ** **"Yeah, the faster this is over, the faster me and Cat can get to *sleep.*" Trowa added with a series of winks." ** ** ** **Quatre whimpered.** **(Subliminal Message: Reviewing is essential...)** ** ** **Outside the ballroom…** ** ** **Dorothy Catalonia, leader of the Romefeller foundation, and one of the most respected women in the Earth-Sphere, steadily walked down the hall toward the ballroom. ** **"Okay, today is the day. I shall proclaim my love to my one and only, Quatre Raberba Winner!" ** ** ** **She reached for the large handles of the ballroom doors and jerked them open. "Quatre!" Dorothy trilled, "I have come to— oh my god! Quatre!" ** ** ** **Dorothy shrieked in horror as she saw Quatre in Trowa's arms, about to be kissed, sealing the traditional wedding. ** **"Quatre! I came all the way here to plead my love to you and you're getting married in your ballroom!!!" ** ** ** **Quatre pryed himself out of Trowa's grip and tried to explain, "Dorothy! Wait! Trowa's….he's…" ** **"I don't want to hear it!" Dorothy yelled, "Goodbye forever, Quatre! Don't forget out dinner meeting at six tomorrow, okay? Ciao!" ** **"Umm…okay…" Quatre said, turning to Trowa. "Alright Tro-chan, we're married. Now you can go back to the room and get some rest, some sleep." ** ** ** **The former blonde smacked himself for saying the little word that set off Trowa's very confused hormones. "sleep" ** ** ** **"Sleep, you want? Sleep you'll get, Quatre!" Trowa grabbed the boy and in a flash the disappeared, and re-appeared in Quatre's room. ** ** ** **"Ready for sleep?" Trowa replied, batting his eyelashes. "Salmonella-fied eggs!" ** **"Trowa, I meant that we could take a nap, you know rest." Using that smart brain of his, Quatre came up with an alternative. "Maybe we could cuddle! Cuddling is fun!" ** ** ** **"Oooh! Cuddle, sounds sweet! Hey Cat, you're my big sweet teddy bear!" Trowa squeled as he moved over on the bed, patting a spot for Quatre. ** ** ** **Quatre gave up,secretly praying that everything would be normal in the morning, and that Trowa wouldn't remember a single thing. He layed down next to Trowa, who immediately pulled him into a death hug. ** **"Now, isn't this nice?" Quatre asked. ** **"Mmm…hmm…" Trowa replied, "I'm sleepy now, see you in the morning, Cat. Meow." ** ** ** **A few minutes later, Quatre wasn't totally sure that Trowa had actually fallen asleep, or if he was playing a trick. ** **"Salmonella-fied eggs?" Quatre whispered. ** ** ** **No reply. ** ** ** **Relieved, Quatre began to drift into a peaceful sleep also…** **(Subliminal Message: You must review....)** **The next morning…** **Trowa woke up and stretched, he was in his room, in his normal clothes, in his bed, alone. "What in the world happened last night?" Trowa asked himself…or was it all a dream. It was a dream, it had to be, there was no way he went that mad yesterday. Yeah, that explains why he woke up exactly where he went to sleep the night before, or at least that where he thought he fell asleep. Gods…it was way too much to think about now, after a nice hot shower, he'd sort it out. Before Heero dragged them all off to some type of mission. ** ** ** **After his shower, Trowa proceeded to make his usual morning rounds, which consisted, of returning his trademark bang to it's normal position. ** ** ** **Trowa opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve his industrial strength hair gel, when he realized… ** ** ** **"I- it's g-g-gone…" ** ** ** **One peaceful simulated mid-morning in the L4 colony cluster, Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei sat in one of the many dining rooms of Quatre's mansion. They were doing normal things, hacking into top secret files, playing Pokemon, drinking two hundred dollar gourmet tea, and coming up with new injustices, you know, the normal stuff.Until a deafening scream was heard. ** ** ************************* **The End** **Oh my, this concludes my temporary insanity, which will return soon...I promise! ^_~ ** **And you'd better have listened to those messages...** **Later!** **~Jaden^_~** **Webmistress of the Duo Forever Fan-club** **http//duoforever.htmlplanet.com**


End file.
